ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Story Of The Hood (Ben 10: Omniverse Reboot)
The Story Of The Hooded Man is the second episode of Mark The Alien's Ben 10: Omniverse reboot. Plot The episode starts with us seeing Azmuths lab on galvan prime and then we see a flash ofblue light and then we see Azmuth working when Paradox appears. Azmuth: Don't you ever knock‽ Paradox: How are things going with Ben? Azmuth: Other than the fact that he hits my omnitrix so hard; he found out that he had an Omnitrix. Paradox: Oh dear. Opening starts We see Kevin and Ben playing a video game. Kevin: Get back here Tennyson! Ben: No thanks Levin Kevin:Grrrr Gwen walks in and turns of the tv. Kevin and Ben: HEY!!! Gwen: I need a ride to college. Kevin: I will drive you. Gwen: You could go with me. Kevin: No someone needs to keep an eye on Ben. Ben: I can do it solo! Kevin, Ben, and Gwen all get in Kevin's car. When they get to the Gwen's college Ben hugs Gwen. Ben: Bye Gwen. Gwen: Its not like you will never see me again! Kevin you realy should take care of Ben. Kevin: Kill him? Ben: WHAT! Gwen: Kevin! Kevin: Im just kidding I will keep an eye on him. Gwen: Good. Ben and Kevin get into the car and drive back to bellwood. Ben: Now that Gwen is not here we can go do guy stuff! Kevin: I ''am going to the autoshow you are going home. Ben: Fine... Kevin drops Ben off at his house. Ben goes to his room and picks up the remote for his television when Paradox appears. Ben jumps up and activates the touch screen on his omnitrix. Paradox: Jumpy are we? Ben: Im not jumpy! Paradox: Sure, anyway thats not what I am here about. Ben: Whay can't you just say what you are here for instead of making me ask‽ Paradox: I am here to remind you not to mess with the hooded man. Ben: Okay I am going to because you and Azmuth are hiding something from me. Ben transforms into big chill and flys out of his window. Paradox: This is not good. Ben flys to his car and detransforms. Ben: Guess I am going to have to fly the jet. Kevin suddenly appears in his car. Kevin: Why did Paradox just... Ben: We need to investigate that hooded man now. Kevin: I don't know... Ben: Why? You scared of a little grey matter. Kevin: YES!!! If you would have listened to him I would not of mutated! Ben: Your back now! Kevin: Lets get this over with. Ben's omnitrix starts beeping and shows a holographic projection of Eunice. Eunice: Ben I need you help please hurry im beind deactiveat... Ben and Kevin: Lets go! Ben and Kevin leave for Primus and when they arrive they find that hooded man. Hooded Man: YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE COME!!! The hooded man transforms into spider monkey. Hooded Spider Monkey: Spider Monkey! Ben: How orignal!! Ben transforms into spider monkey. Hooded Spider Monkey hits his matrix symbol and transforms into Ultimate Spider Monkey. Spider Monkey: I miss that function! Ultimate Hooded Spider Monkey: Oh there is more. Kevin: Oh no! The hooded man hits his matrix again and evolves further. Further Evolved Hooded Spider Monkey: MEGA SPIDER MONKEY! Ben: I never had ''THAT feature. Mega Spider Monkey: Don't make me use more! Mega Spider Monkey webs Spider Monkey who then times out. Ben: Stupid Omnitrix! The hooded man detransforms. Kevin: Talk!!! Hooded Man: Alright. The hooded man brings down his hood to show blue eyes and a face that looks somewhat similar to Ben's. Hooded Man: My name is Mark Twelven I am from another time line where I know you and we fight side by side. Ben: Makes some since but why don't you go back? Mark: My timeline was destroyed. Kevin: By who? Mark: Me. Ben: Why? Mark: It was my old powers that went unstable and destroyed the timeline and sent me to this one. Paradox: He is correct he comes to this world from another one where him and another Omegatrix wielder fought alongside you. Mark: Hello Paradox. Ben: Why couldn't you tell me this? Mark: We feared that it might cause the universe to implode. Paradox: But since Mark's timeline is destroyed he bellongs here. Ben: Omegatrix? Mark: Yes it's a device that I built. Mark transforms into Humungousaur then Ultimate Humungousaur then Mega Humungousaur then Omega Humungousaur then detransforms. Mark: That last one was the Omega fourm a form caused by altering the dna and adding a certain random element aswell as the worst case scenario Albedo created. Ben: Nice watch. Mark and Ben the nstand facing the screen with the Matrixs in the air. Both: IT'S HERO TIME! Credits then start. Trivia and Extra Information *Mark will not be the focus of the series he will merely be a supporting character that only appears when needed. *Mark needed Eunice as unimatrix to add a function to his Omegatrix that will be revealed later. *Mark returned Eunice offscreen unharmed. *This episode was orignaly going to be in 2 parts but I decided against it. *The Hero Force that mark used no longer exists in either timeline because of what happened to Mark. *I have not decided if I will add anymore charcters from the Mark 12 franchise or not I doubt it. Major Events *Mark makes his debut in this franchise. *Paradox makes his Omniverse debut. Category:Episodes Category:Mark 12 Category:Mark The Alien Category:Reboots Category:Omniverse